Ajedrez
by esfera
Summary: Relato de como se desarrolla la vida de los personajes de bleach tras la dura batalla... [HitsuHina, aunque también interviene otros personajes] [CONTIENE SPOILERS]


**

* * *

**Hola a todos!

Bueno pues aquí os dejo el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, trata de la historia de bleach (OJO CONTIENE SPOILERS) y se centra sobre todo en los personajes de Hitsugaya y Hinamori, aunque aparecen más.

Bleach no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos son obra de Kubo Tite

Y no me podía olvidar agradecer a naleeh por sus consejos, muchas gracias.

**

* * *

LA VIDA EN UN TABLERO DE AJEDREZ  
**

**Primer Capítulo: "**Comienzo"

_En su grave rincón, los jugadores_

_rigen las lentas piezas. El tablero_

_los demora hasta el alba en su severo_

_ámbito en que se odian dos colores._

_Adentro irradian mágicos rigores_

_las formas: torre homérica, ligero_

_caballo, armada reina, rey postrero,_

_oblicuo alfil y peones agresores._

Aizen Souske, excapitán de la 5ºdivisión, traidor a los ojos de todos, se había propuesto ocupar su lugar como dios en el cielo, desde el principio estuvo todo bien planeado como simples peones de ajedrez los había manejado a sus antojos cada paso que daban, cada información nueva que obtenían cuando creían ir por delante todo resultaba ser una más de las jugadas del hombre que ahora parecía controlar sus vidas.

_Cuando los jugadores se hayan ido,_

_cuando el tiempo los haya consumido,_

_ciertamente no habrá cesado el rito._

_En el Oriente se encendió esta guerra_

_cuyo anfiteatro es hoy toda la tierra._

_Como el otro, este juego es infinito._

El día en que todos en pie alejando dudas, temores y sentimientos, se lanzaron a la batalla esperando acabar con todo aquello consiguir una respuesta que diera explicación a todo lo sucedido se tornó en simple caos, todo acabó como había comenzado en un mar de dudas, aunque no había sido una derrota tampoco fue una victoria.

A partir de ahí ninguno supo realmente que debía o tenía que hacer, pero la pesadilla no había acabado y aunque se respirara una cierta calma en el aire en sus corazones sabían que no duraría, la partida todavía no había acabado no mientras ellos resistieran, no mientras el rey siguiera en pie.

_Tenue rey, sesgo alfil, encarnizada_

_reina, torre directa y peón ladino_

_sobre lo negro y blanco del camino_

_buscan y libran su batalla armada._

_No saben que la mano señalada_

_del jugador gobierna su destino,_

_no saben que un rigor adamantino_

_sujeta su albedrío y su jornada._

Tenían que aprobechar el tiempo que se les daba de calma, reorganizarse, hacerse más fuerte y confiar los unos en los otros, aprender a luchar unidos. Los ryokas habían regresado y decidieron continuar con sus entrenamientos, Ichigo había vuelto ha desaparecer, pero estaba claro que tenía la intención de seguir haciendose más fuerte. Rukia fue nombrada teniente de la decimotercera división, Rengi fue ascendido a capitán de la quinta división y en la tercera y novena habían asumido las responsabilidades temporalmente de capitanes sus respectivos tenientes.

_También el jugador es prisionero_

_(la sentencia es de Omar) de otro tablero_

_de negras noches y de blancos días._

_Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza._

_¿Qué dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza_

_de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?_

Las piezas se habían asentado sobre el tablero, Aizen les llevaba ventaja, a dios puedes darle peón y salida de ventaja, pero este ya había pasado y era hora de planear la siguienta jugada, aunque existían dos piezas que parecían incapaces de alcanzarse.

Rangiku entró en los despachos de su división con un vaso de té para su capitán, mientras pensaba que una siesta en su sofá no le vendría nada mal...

"Taichou...¡Taichouuu!"

"Ahm?"

"Oi, taichou debería saber que no está bien dormir durante el trabajo... que van a pensar el resto de divisiones como vean todo ese papeleo..."

"¡Matsumoto¡Ese es tu trabajo!"

"Ehhh, ahora que recuerdo debí olvidar algo en casa de Orihime, usted sabe..."

Rangiku-san ya no se encontraba en la habitación, se le daba muy bien desaparecer en momentos así, dejando al capitán de la décima división con todo el papeleo y su ceja arqueada hasta no poder más, ultimamente solía pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo real

"¡Baka¡ si acabas de regresar de allí, a dónde crees que vas?"

Hitsugaya-taichou se olvidó de su vice-capitana e intentó regresar a su deber, aunque lo único que conseguía era estar sentado mirando sin pestañear a la gran pila de informes que quedaban aún por firmar, de seguro sus pensamientos no se hayaban ahí en esos momentos

"E'to Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Hinamori" -intentó no sobresaltarse, no podía dejar de pensar como era que no la hubiera notado antes- "qué haces aquí"

"Abarai-kun me ha mandado, le envía estos informes que le solicitó sobre el mundo real" -una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios

La cara del décimo capitán cambió totalmente al ver los informes que Rengi había preparado

"¡Pero qué!"

Hinamori miraba divertida su cara mientras observaba también los informes e intentaba disumular sus pequeñas risas

"Abarai-kun temía preparar un mal informe así que pidió ayuda a Rukia-san" -rió divertida- "claro que no le quedaron tan bien como ... "- no pudo acabar de decir su frase Toushiro que parecía no prestar mucha atención a la explicación de la muchacha, se le había adelantado

"Vaya imbécil de capitán, quién en su sano juicio entregaría algo como esto..."

"Oi, no debería decir eso, Rengi-kun se paso toda la noche haciendo esos dibujos para que le quedaran tan bien como a Rukia-san... Aquí tiene los informes, me encargue de hacer unos, pero no digas nada a Abarai-kun, él...¡él se esforzó mucho!" -gritó sin poder contenerse más

"Hinamori"

"Gomene, Hitsugaya-taichou... no debería hablarle en ese tono, con su permiso"

Hinamori abandonó el despecho del décimo capitán, algo en su interior parecía morir aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, caminaba rápido de regreso a su división hasta que sin darse cuenta había hechado a correr dibujando una amplia sonrisa como si hubiera desechado todos esos pensamientos que la invadían.

_"Hinamori, baka, no vas a cambiar, siempre igual, preocupandote por los demás y no de ti"_ -pensó mientras se hundía más en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, por su mente danzaban mil imágenes, el día en el que entró en la academia, como había dominado su zanpakutoh, sus ojos llorosos que decían ese estúpido mote, Shiro-chan! mientras empuñaba su espada contra él, su sangre brotando y el recuerdo amargo de sus palabras rogándole que salvara a su capitán. Apretaba su puño con mucha más fuerza ahora. "_¡Aizen! Si te hubieramos parado aquel invierno..." _-lanzó su puño sobre el escritorio conteniendo en su interior aquel grito de rabia.

Su mirada adquirió un ligero aire de tristeza "_si que has cambiado, has crecido" _-se ruborizó, siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en ella- " _ya no llevas tu melena recogida, te la habías cortado dando a tu cara de niña un aire de rebeldía y fuerza, tu figura también había cambiado, por supuesto no como la de Matsumoto, más bonita aún_ " -este pensamiento hizó que se ruborizara más, bueno era algo evidente se dijo, todos los hombres del seritai se habían dado cuenta de ello, y sobre todo los de la división 11 con los que tenía enfrentamientos a menudo por esta causa- "_vendaste tus puños y ahora entrenas más y ya no te oigo decirme Shiro-chan, Hitsugaya-kun ni tampoco veo tu figura tras mi puerta por las noches para pedirme dejarte dormir conmigo a causas de tus pesadillas."_

"Te vuelves a ir y esta vez parece ser que no tengo a donde seguirte y ... y mi actual yo sigue sin tener nada que decirte."

Fueron las palabras de Toushiro antes de abandonar el despaño de la décima división.

_ "El peón pasado tiene alma, como el hombre, deseos que yacen en él inexpresados y temores cuya existencia apenas él mismo barrunta"._


End file.
